


Switch

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [36]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene must have a switch in regards to how he treats Sam, in public and in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #297 – _Icon See You_.

'Sodding fairy,' Gene mutters.

'What, for thinking a little bit of sympathy might get us somewhere? We need Edith to trust us, Guv!'

Grimacing, Gene punches him to shut him up, Ray laughing, Chris wincing, Sam spitting out a mouthful of blood. Burying his bitterness, Sam does his job. Afterwards, Gene's not just some trouble that Sam can just drink away.

He must have a switch: lights on, he's treating Sam like shit in order to support the status quo. Lights out, he's a different man completely, cherishing Sam with actions, with words.

Sam, for some reason, lets it be.


End file.
